A typical mobile broadcasting system is evolving from a form of providing a one-way service into a form of providing a two-way service. For example, a 1st-generation mobile broadcasting system such as Digital Video Broadcasting—Handheld (DVB-H) and Terrestrial—Digital Multimedia Broadcasting (T-DMB) was of a form of providing only a one-way service. In order to meet ever-increasing demands for mobile broadcasting, a 2nd-generation mobile broadcasting system such as Digital Video Broadcasting—Next Generation Handheld (DVB-NGH) and Mobile Convergence Media (MCM) is being developed. In this 2nd-generation mobile broadcasting system, provision of a two-way service is being discussed.
In contrast, to provide a two-way mobile service, consideration is being taken into a heterogeneous network hybrid form of simultaneously using existing broadcast network and communication network. A configuration of this heterogeneous network hybrid form is inefficient because such a configuration consumes resources of the communication network in addition to the broadcast network. Moreover, the existing technologies are not proper for a broadcast situation because an extremely large number of users is not taken into consideration.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.